Getting to know it
by sirkylelenn
Summary: Sakura and Ino were on their daily walk/fight to the academy, when they find Naruto convulsing on the street. Naruto ends up hearing a voice in his head, and he doesn't know whether to trust it or not.
1. Introduction

I wish that I didn't have to say this, but I do. So I will only say it this once. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Also, as much as I hate to, I will add the chan, kun, sama, etc. suffixes, because I feel that they really help to display emotion and background and such.

This is my first story, so I don't really expect much, but I will try my best.

Naruto woke up one morning, and it was just like any other morning.

Almost.

Anyway, it seemed like a normal morning to him. Little did he know, that inside of his belly right now, one busy little demon fox was hard at work.

He got up, went to the kitchen, and ate breakfast. He was still kind of half-asleep, and the gears in his tiny little brain hadn't started cranking properly yet. He knew that something was off, but he didn't quite know what. Then that little pebble that was holding up the gears fell out, and his eyes widened.

"Shit."

Needless to say, he was going to be late for the academy. Again. So, he dashed out the door, tripping over his clothes trying to put them on, falling down the stairs, tumbling onto the street, and just like that, he sped off in an orange blur. He forgot another thing. Today was his class graduating test.

A pink haired girl by the name of Sakura and a blonde haired girl by the name of Ino were battling it out again on who gets to sit next to their precious Sasuke-kun. Obviously it would be Naruto, but neither of them thought about that as they were glaring daggers at each other speedwalk-marching or whatever you would call it. Just as Sakura was about to not-so-gently nudge Ino again an orange blur went barreling past them both, and they thought they could barely make out a quick: "Hi Sakura-chan!" They both blinked simultaneously, stared for awhile at the dust cloud that was kicked up behind Naruto, and carried on their ranting.

Just as they were about to reach the academy, Sakura noticed something that made her heart stop. It was a pair of orange legs twitching coming out of a bush.

Ino noticed that Sakura had stopped, so she looked back. She saw Sakura standing there with her eyes as big as dinner plates just staring down at a bush. She called out to her.

"Hey forehead I'm gonna get to sit next to Sasuke-kun"

Nothing. Something was wrong. She slowly walked up to her.

"Sakura?"

She looked where Sakura was looking and froze.

There was Naruto on the ground twitching, convulsing, foaming at the mouth, and then, nothing. He just stopped. He stopped breathing, blinking, everything.

Both Sakura and Ino fainted right there on the spot.


	2. Waking up

I know the last chapter was pretty short, but that was the introduction, so I'm not too worried about it. The rest of the chapters will be longer.

**STORY:**

Naruto's head was spinning. He had no idea what was going on. Everything was so bright, and he had an almost unbearable headache. He couldn't really tell left from right. His head snapped up and he looked around for danger. (he was kind of used to this stuff happening because of the constant ill-treatment that came his way) His eyes settled on something pink to his side.

"Sakura-chan..."

His mind was at rest. He knew that if Sakura was there, he was fine. Everything faded to black again.

**EARLIER:**

Sakura didn't really like Naruto, in fact she found him very annoying. She wasn't heartless though. When she saw him like that, convulsing on the ground, she had a breakdown. She had no idea what to do. Soon after Naruto stopped moving, she blacked out. She woke up in a hospital bed next to both Naruto, and Ino, in their respective beds. Her head was pounding, and she winced when she was sitting up. Sakura was the first to wake up between the three. She looked at Naruto, and she struggled to keep from passing out again.

There he was, with his skin almost white, his head wrapped up in white tape, some strange tattoo on his stomach, writhing in pain even asleep, and hooked up to various machines, monitoring his vitals. Then she looked to her right, and there was Ino. Her head was wrapped up too, although she had blood soaking through the tape.

"Maybe her head hit the ground bad when she fainted."

**PRESENT:**

Sakura looked back to her left, and Naruto was sitting up staring at her, with half-awake eyes.

"Sakura-chan...", she heard him say. He then fell back into his bed, seemingly lifeless, but the machines showed that his vitals were still fine, to her relief.

"His eyes..." she mumbled.

They looked... relieved. Relieved that she was there with him. They also looked confused. She was guessing that he was confused at where they were. But above all, they were... red. Like, blood red. Those marks on his cheeks also looked thicker. She looked at him again, but they looked normal.

"Sakura? You're awake."

Sakura looked over at the door, and a nurse was standing in the doorway.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"You three were found lying unconscious in the middle of the street. You are all lucky that you were there, in the street, or nobody may have found you."

"Is he alright?" Sakura asked.

"You mean that brat?" The nurse pointed at Naruto.

"Um... yes." The nurse seemed so nice before, what could she have against Naruto?

The nurse gave her a weird look. "Yes, he's fine."

"Okay, thank you."

The nurse motioned her back on the bed. "You should get some rest, you really seem exhausted."

"Oh, okay." she laid back down into the bed, and drifted back off to sleep. Weirdly enough, she was thinking of Naruto.

**LATER:**

Naruto shot out of his bed, looking around for a clock. (Apparently he was fine) He finally found one above the hospital door, and it said it was 10:30 P.M. He missed the tests.

Naruto fell into panic mode, as he was running around the room, constantly screaming the word shit, and knocking stuff over. In the process, waking up both Sakura and Ino. Due to their pounding headaches, that screaming of his was getting to be rather, painful.

"NARUTO, SHUT THE HELL UP!" they screamed in unison. Naruto froze. "Seriously, what the hell are you freaking out about?"

"We missed the test..." Naruto said with his head hanging down.

Both their eyes widened, and they started freaking out also. Just that instant, the nurse burst in the room, looking at the catastrophic mess.

"I think they're fine." the nurse thought, and sent them on their way.

**LATER, WITH NARUTO:**

Luckily, the old man was in his office at night too. He practically lived In that office. Also luckily, the pretty secretary was nice and let Naruto in the office whenever he wanted in. He opened the office doors and walked in. He never saw the old man with such a serious face.

"Naruto, get in here, now."

**END CHAPTER**

A.N. Well, that was chapter two. If you haven't noticed by now, I'm kind of making this all up as I go. No real plan to the story. I will accept any suggestions, or feedback. I will read over them carefully, and try to incorporate any ideas I think are good. If I can't, I can't.

Seriously, I need feedback. I do not know if this is any good, and I would like any constructive criticism you can give me.


End file.
